Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2t + 12}{t + 2} - \dfrac{7t + 23}{t + 2}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2t + 12 - (7t + 23)}{t + 2}$ Distribute the negative sign: $y = \dfrac{2t + 12 - 7t - 23}{t + 2}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-5t - 11}{t + 2}$